Military aircraft use various types of weapons, such as missiles, to disable known threats during combat. The weapons may be configured underneath the fuselage or wings of the aircraft and may be released at a precise moment to strike an intended target. Missile launchers may be used to couple the weapons to the aircraft and release the weapons. Known metal missile launchers may commonly experience fatigue problems.